nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
United Assassins Association
The United Assassins Association (米国暗殺者協会 Beikoku Ansatsusha Kyōkai) is an organization of prominent assassins. Members are ranked, with numbers one through eleven appearing in the game. Sylvia Christel's involvement Sylvia Christel was known to set up ranking matches for members of the United Assassins Association, including Travis Touchdown, though her exact role was never made clear. Several times between ranking matches, Silvia would call Travis proclaiming herself to be shopping or on vacation, among other things. Prior to Travis' departure for the second ranking match against Bad Girl, a pigeon carrying a note from Silvia crashes through Travis' window. Her letter mentions that she is gone and that Travis should make no attempt to find her; because of this, Travis assumes she has quit her job. When Travis defeats Bad Girl in the Destroy Stadium basement, the body disposal crew who normally attend with Silvia appear, and one man, Weller, congratulates Travis for his victory, as Silvia hasn't seemed to accompany them. Frustrated, Travis calls the United Assassins Association hotline, wondering why it took him so long to do so in the first place; an older woman answers the phone, shortly after revealing herself as Sylvia's mother. When Travis asks about the Association, the woman sighs, apparently in disappointment, and shocks Travis when she tells him that the United Assassins Association does not exist. She goes on to tell Travis that Silvia is a professional con artist and that Travis is not the first Assassin whom she has fooled. Travis never meets with Silvia again, though she does call his cell phone as she had before, while Travis seeks the first ranked assassin after being goaded by Mrs. Christel to finish what he has started, regardless of the pretenses. After Travis becomes the top-ranked assassin, he is ambushed by Ermen Palmer, thus fueling speculation that the UAA may exist after all. However, this could also mean Silvia has simply moved on to conning the next gullible assassin. Ranked assassins In No More Heroes The following is a list of assassins ranked in the United Assassins Association (as of the beginning of No More Heroes). For further information, see an Assassin's main article. Rank 11 Helter-Skelter is not fought by the player and is only mentioned in the intro, although the fight with him appears in the original trailer. Rank 5 Letz Shake is not fought by the player because he is killed by Henry, however, he returns in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, replacing an assassin battle royale Travis was supposed to fight in. Rank 1 is originally supposed to be Dark Star, but he is killed by Jeane who instead replaces the 1'st rank. Ranked assassins In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle No More Heroes 2 starts with Travis fighting Skelter Helter, the 51st ranked assassin, and Helter-Skelter's brother. Travis had killed Helter-Skelter in the first game, taking his place as rank 11 in the UAA and getting himself involved in the ranking matches. Skelter Helter is seeking revenge for his brother's death. Finally, Travis defeats him. Silvia Christel appears in a helicopter with a UAA logo and tells Travis that he has become rank 51. Travis questions why he is no longer 1st rank and demands he is placed higher. Silvia disagrees. There may be a contradiction between the two games, as when you defeat Bad Girl, the 2nd ranked assassin in the first No More Heroes, Travis tries to call the Association only to have an old woman answer. The woman reveals herself to be Silvia's mother and tells Travis that the Association never existed and that Silvia is a con artist. However, given the fact that the ranked assassin matches had gained intense popularity (mentioned in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle), the UAA could have been created in the three years between both games. Additionally, considering Silvia's mysterious and deceitful nature, it is entirely possible that the woman who answered was lying to Travis to lull him into a false sense of purpose. One must take into account that the game was inspired by old samurai and action movies, as such continuity between the prequel and the sequel may not have been priority. Despite the fact that there are 51 ranks, the player does not necessarily play through 50 boss battles. Ranks 49-26 are occupied by Charlie MacDonald's groupies and after Charlie's defeat, Travis jumps to rank 25. Originally for ranks, 22-10 Travis was supposed to participate in an Assassin battle royale, but instead, all of them are killed by Dr. Letz Shake, in which upon his defeat Travis jumps to rank 10 anyway. Ranks 9-8 are not fought by Travis, but the player does get to play through them as Shinobu, at Sylvia's request. Ranks 6-5 are not fought because Henry kills them for Travis, despite the fact that he says that he killed 3 assassins, although it is possible that two of them fought together. Ranks in No More Heroes 2 Trivia * In both games, the ninth rank is occupied by an assassin wielding golden handguns with unique ammo; Dr. Peace and Million Gunman. * In both games, the third rank is occupied by the oldest assassin who fights with a large laser cannon; Speed Buster and Captain Vladimir. * In both games, you do not fight the 5th ranked assassins, as Travis's twin brother Henry kills thems before you get the chance. * The second lowest ranked assassins in both games are rich men in opulent mansions who are linked to a type of music and have a will to die; Death Metal and Nathan Copeland. * Destroyman was ranked seventh in the first game and now is ranked eighth. You fight Destroyman while playing as the previous 8th ranked assassin, Shinobu. * The lowest ranking match fight to occur in both games are brothers: Helter Skelter and Skelter Helter. United Assassins Association